Adventures In PuppySitting
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Ryou and Yugi get a puppy to help get over the loss of Yami and Bakura. Unfortunatly, puppies need more attention then thay thought! They alternate the puppy between them every day. WARNING: IMMATURE HUMOR! COMPLETE!
1. The Puppy

Author's Note: This story is about Yugi and Ryou getting a puppy, but sometimes doesn't have enough time for it. They asks their friends to watch their puppy when they can't do it themselves. That's where Adventures In Puppy sitting begins…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that may randomly appear in this story.

Solomon took Yugi to the Humane Society after Yugi had given him his cutest looks. It didn't help that Ryou was starting to give him puppy-eyes, either. Yugi wanted a puppy. Correction, Yugi wanted a puppy to fill up the space where Yami used to be. Ryou was just getting used to life without Bakura. Ryou had gone with them.

"This one!" Yugi shouted, pointing to a Germen Shepard. "I'm not sure, Yugi. Aren't Germen Shepards supposed to get very big? I can't keep a big dog. I'm lucky to even be able to get a dog." Ryou had worked out a deal with his landlord to allow him to get a dog.

"Well, compared to Bakura, a puppy isn't going to be much trouble." Yugi pointed out. Solomon sighed. Ryou was going to keep the puppy at his house, but Yugi had to house-train it. It was part of the puppy-sharing deal.

After sometime, Ryou and Yugi decided on a Beagle-Shepard mix.

As promised, Ryou took the Riley home with him. He fed Riley some Meow Mix leftover from the cat that Bakura set free. Watching her eat reminded Ryou of his old cat.

Ryou sighed as he left the house, locking Riley in. He went straight to the nearest pet store and bought a food bowl, a water dish, a cage, a collar, a leash and about twelve bags of Puppy Chow.

As he walked in the door, Riley was waiting for him. At the same time, a puppy odor hit him full blast. He walked in to search for the origin and found it. Riley had left him a little present on the carpet.

Author's Note: If you haven't guessed it already, Riley is based off my puppy, Sasha. So what should I do with the story?

Quit writing it, but keep it posted?

Turn it into a one-shot?

Continue with it?

Ditch it?

Please tell me what I should do by reviewing.


	2. My dog ate my homework! Really!

Author's Note: No, I am not dead. Chapter 2 of adventures in puppy sitting starts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in this fic.

"Rrr" Riley was on the floor shredding a piece of paper into tiny pieces.

Yuugi noticed her and bolted toward her.

"Riley, that's my math homework!"

Riley looked up at him with big, brown eyes. She proceeded to drop Yuugi's homework-or what was left of it anyway-at his feet.

Yuugi sighed and picked up the dog-slobber covered paper.

"How am I going to explain this to Mrs. Andrews?"

The next day, Yuugi showed up at school with the piece of paper that used to be his homework. Math class was first thing in the morning.

"Yuugi, where's your homework?" Mrs. Andrews asked him.

Yuugi glanced up at her, aware that the 'my dog ate my homework' excuse wasn't going to work. Only this time, his dog really did eat his homework.

Yuugi handed over his ripped-up homework sheet.

"What happened to your homework?" Mrs. Andrews demanded.

"The puppy got it." Yuugi muttered.

Yuugi received a detention for ripping up his homework and then lying about it.

Author's Note: This is based on a real-life event. My dog actually ate my little brother's homework. Twice. R&R?


	3. Runaway Riley

Author's Note: This chapter, Runaway Riley, is roughly based on my puppy's antics. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other copyrighted material.

Riley was staying with Yuugi today. And she wanted to run. Run, run, run.

Riley made a mad dash for Yuugi and jumped on him.

"No Riley, I can't take you on a walk right now. Maybe later."

Yuugi had a bunch of homework to do. In one of his homework assignments, he had to go outside.

The second Yuugi opened the door, Riley saw her chance.

The hyper puppy pushed her way past Yuugi and ran into the outside world.

"Riley! Riley, get back here!"

Riley turned to look at her master. He was running toward her. Riley saw this as a game and ran from him.

Riley paused ten feet away from Yuugi and turned to look at him. Yuugi slowed down.

As soon as Yuugi took another step toward Riley, Riley ran away from him!

Yuugi was beginning to regret not teaching Riley to come or stay for that matter.

After two hours of chasing Riley, Yuugi finally caught her.

"Naughty girl! Don't run away!"

Riley had gotten all the run out of her.

It was ten at night and now Yuugi just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, he still had more homework to do!

Author's Note: Wow, I like giving Yuugi the hard situations, don't I? Review and I'll reply!


	4. Bed Hog

Author's Note: This is, once again, based on my puppy, Sasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It was a cold night out and Ryou snuggled under his covers.

Just then, Riley jumped up on his bed.

"Riley, no. Go sleep on your bed."

Riley whimpered in response.

Ryou sighed and let her sleep on his bed.

Ryou fell asleep pretty fast. Riley didn't. She was uncomfortable. So she rolled over so that she was sleeping from one side of the bed to the other.

Ryou woke up later when he realized that he had no room on the bed! Glancing over at Riley, who was sleeping in such a way that he no room to put his feet.

Ryou wanted to push Riley off the bed, but then he saw how cute and angelic Riley was when she sleeping.

_She's an angel when she's sleeping, but not when she's awake._

Ryou sighed and rolled over to another space on the bed.

Too late! Riley had taken over the bed.

_I could kick her off, but then I'd have to deal with a hyperactive puppy at two in the morning._

Ryou tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't due to a lack of space on the bed.

A very exhausted Ryou showed up for school the next day.

"Geez, Ryou. What happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"Riley hogged my bed."

"What did she do? Steal your space?" Yugi joked.

"It's not funny." Ryou replied. "See you later."

Author's Note: Sasha is the worst bed hog ever! She's what inspired me to write this. Review and I'll reply!


	5. ChewWowWah

Author's Note: Yes, the chapter title is a pun. I'm not perfect, all right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Riley's teeth hurt. She wanted to chew. She wanted to chew on something hard. She quickly saw her prey. A plastic bottle in the trash.

Riley batted her paw at the bottle and knocked it down.

The plastic bottle was discarded, however, when Riley realized that it didn't make her teeth feel any better.

Riley went back to the trash can. She saw a metal container.

Using her paw, Riley got the container down and ran off to chew it up. It fared a little more then the plastic bottle, but Riley's chewed it up anyway. And her teeth still hurt!

Riley eventually found a lot of things to chew on. Her 'chew toys' made her teeth feel better for a little bit, but not for a long time. So, Riley kept on chewing everything she saw to numb the pain in her teeth.

Yuugi came home from school to find his room full of chewed up objects. And in the middle of those objects was Riley, contently chewing on his boots.

"Riley! Let go of my boot. Let go of it! RILEY!"

Yuugi's yelling quickly drew his grandfather's attention. Solomon Moto made his way up to his grandson's room.

Solomon opened the door to find Yuugi attempting to get his boot from Riley who was refusing to let go.

Solomon sighed.

_She must be teething. I'd better help Yuugi and then warn Ryou._

Solomon managed to get Yuugi's boot away from Riley. Then he called Ryou, telling him about Riley's new development.

Ryou listened to Solomon and started to puppy-proof his house. This was going to be a long month.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I wrote this really late at night, so please just R&R.


	6. Wake Up! I Want To Run!

Author's Note: I finally updated! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Riley was curled up in a little Riley-ball on the couch. A bone and a bunch of chew toys lay around her. Yes, she was finally successful in stealing Ryou's chair.

Ryou was going to take her on a walk, too. If only he would get up from his nap! Didn't he know that she wanted to run?

Time stopped when Riley wanted something. If Riley wanted something, she would cry and cry until the Ryou or Yuugi gave her what she wanted. It was just the way things were!

Riley let out a big sigh. She wanted to run. But, she hated her harness. 'It's for your own good.' Ryou had told her. Just because it was for her own good didn't mean she had to like it.

Riley sighed again. Maybe she could wake Ryou up.

Jumping off her chair, she trotted into Ryou's room. He was completely under the covers.

Riley picked up a small part of the covers in her mouth. She pulled it off Ryou.

Riley turned around to admire her work. Ryou's face was exposed. Could she wake up Ryou if she licked his face? It was worth a shot.

**SLURP**

"Ahh! Riley!" Ryou shouted as he shot up.

It worked! Ryou woke up when she licked his face!

Ryou, with no other choice left, took Riley on a walk.

Author's Note: What did you think? R&R


	7. Epilouge

Author's Note: The final chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh.

"Riley!" Yuugi called for the dog he and Ryou had raised.

Fourteen year old Riley ran up to her master and nuzzled his leg. She had loved running off leash, but now it was to go home.

Yuugi drove into Ryou's driveway and beeped the horn.

Ryou came out to see his friend and get Riley for the night.

"Hello Riley." He greeted. "Hi Yuugi."

Riley gave him a kiss under the nose.

She followed her masters inside the house.

Her masters started talking and Riley smelled something familiar. It was her old cage. She studied it with curiosity. Was that really hers?

Riley stepped into it and settled down into the old covers to sleep.

Yuugi and Ryou came out and saw Riley sleeping in her old cage.

Sleeping, just sleeping until her masters joined her in these wonderful golden fields.

Author's Note: It's a happy-sad ending, don't you think? R&R.


End file.
